


Better thank your lucky stars

by superatomic



Series: Coldatom Month 2019 [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 13:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superatomic/pseuds/superatomic
Summary: Prompt: Supernatural/Magic





	Better thank your lucky stars

“I know you’re there, again.” Leonard huffed out a breath, casting a glance behind him over his shoulder. Two silver eyes stared back at him out of the shadows, as if determining if it was safe to step from their relative shelter. Evidently the Familiar decided it was safe enough to do so, but not in their animal form. Len wasn’t entirely sure what he had expected, maybe a woman or a younger inexperienced Familiar. What he didn’t expect was a 6’3” male who wouldn’t look out of place on a catwalk. At a guess the Witch would place him as a few years younger than himself. Unusual for a Familiar to be Witch-less at this age.   
  
“Is there any particular reason you’ve been following me for the past two weeks?” Leonard fixed his gaze on the taller man. Noting the nerves clear in the soft brown eyes - so different to the bright silver of his animal form.   
  
“Yes. I’m sorry. I should have been more subtle.” The Familiar shifted his weight from foot to foot and Leonard wondered why he was so timid? Something must have happened to him, just as it had to Len.   
  
“I just, noticed you were alone, and I was curious...”   
  
Leonard held up his hand to cut the other off. “It’s best we don’t discuss this out in the open. Anyone might hear and you know as well as I that not everyone is friendly.” Continuing on his way, the Familiar fell into step beside him and a sense of ease settled over the Witch that he hadn’t felt in a long time. “What’s your name?”   
  
“Ray,” a slight pause, “Ray Palmer.”   
  
“Leonard Snart. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Raymond.” A soft huff of laughter followed the use of the Familiar’s full name and Leonard looked up at the other in mild surprise.

“Only my parents call me that,” Ray explained, a little smile on his face. 

A smile Leonard was trying hard not to fall for, or find disarming. It was a close call, luckily he was saved by the sight of his building. “I don’t usually invite strangers back to my apartment the first time I meet them. Feel honoured, Raymond.”

Ray laughed again, the sound warming Leonard to the core, and the faintest blush coloured his cheeks. “Oh, I do.”

A smirk curved Len’s lips at the blush response and he shot an appraising glance in Ray’s direction as he unlocked the door to his ground floor apartment and swept the both of them inside. Gesturing for Raymond to take a seat, he crossed to the drinks cabinet and took out two glasses. “What’s your poison, Raymond?”

“Uh, do you have dark rum?”

“I’m sure I can manage to find some for you.” Leonard’s voice was a low purr and he took pleasure in seeing that flush creep across Ray’s cheekbones again at the sound of it. Handing Ray his glass, he took a seat just along from the other man on the sofa. “So you were curious about me?”

“Yes. You don’t have a Familiar and I wondered…” Ray paused, his shoulders tensing slightly as he looked at the glass in his hands. “My Witch was killed by hunters, three years ago. I’ve been alone since. Six months ago I was almost captured myself. I don’t know why they wanted me alive, they could easily have just shot me.. Anyway, I moved here and tried to keep to myself. Then I saw you, and I wondered...”

“Why I was alone and if I was in the market for a Familiar.” Leonard finished for the other.

“Yes.” Ray lifted his gaze to meet Leonard’s briefly before taking a sip of his drink. He couldn’t explain what had drawn him to the elder man. There was no denying the fact Leonard was attractive, but Ray never noticed that usually. Especially not in Witches. His previous partnership had been purely platonic. But he knew some Witches and Familiars also shared beds. The warmth from the rum gave him a boost and he felt a little bolder when he asked, “so, are you looking for a Familiar?”

The honesty was refreshing, as were the big brown eyes; still hopeful and somehow innocent, despite the trauma the other had obviously been through. “I wasn’t,” Leonard decided he owed the other man to at least be honest in return. “But I may be now.”

The blinding smile he was given in response to his words was definitely disarming, and he briefly wondered what he was letting himself in for. He had been alone for close to a decade. His last Familiar had died in a fire, again caused by hunters, who had mistakenly believed he was also at home when they’d torched his house. Ten years was long enough to mourn. Maybe it was time to move on and help Raymond do the same.

 

***

 

In the two months since he’d met Raymond, Len had grown accustomed to waking in the morning to the sight of the large black and silver Timberwolf curled up on the opposite side of his bed. That morning was no different and as Len stretched Ray lifted his head, yawning widely to show impressive fangs. Automatically Len reached out and scratched behind his Familiar’s ears, earning a satisfied sounding rumble in return. A stretch followed which had Ray laying flat out beside him, still in his furry form.

Burying his fingers into the thick, soft fur at Ray’s shoulders, Leonard lay silence for a moment, just looking at his companion. It felt good to be in a partnership again. Knowing he would be protected and cared for, just as he would do so in return. But was two months too soon for what he had in mind? With Mick it had taken almost six before the unruly man had agreed to wear Len’s collar, and even then it had been in the form of a plain leather cuff. A simple token worn on his broad wrist which showed the rest of their world that he had chosen someone to belong to. 

What Leonard had chosen for Raymond was a little more traditional and he found himself wondering what Ray’s last Witch, Anna, had given him. “Raymond, could you change for me?”

To his credit, Ray must have picked up on his serious tone because he hopped off he bed and vanished to change -and find boxers- before returning quickly. “Is something wrong?”

Shaking his head, Leonard sat back against the pillows, patting the space beside him that Raymond had only recently vacated. “Nothing is wrong. I just need to ask you something and I can understand your answer better in your human form.” He gave a wicked little smile, “not to mention I very much enjoy the view.”

“Leonard.” Ray blushed as he usually did whenever Leonard complimented his physique and crawled onto the bed beside his Witch.

“I’ll stop, when you stop blushing.” Len replied the to chiding tone in his Familiar’s voice, a playful smirk curving his lips, before he schooled his features into something more appropriate for the upcoming moment. 

“Ray,” he paused, knowing that he had the younger man’s full attention when he looked at him in surprise at the use of his nickname.

“Yes, Leonard?” Ray settled against the headboard, turning his body slightly toward the man before him, the tiniest of frowns furrowing his brow.

“Don’t look so worried,” Leonard placed a hand on his Familiar’s knee, forgetting momentarily that the man was semi naked. “It’s nothing bad, I promise. But it is important.” He wondered if he was stalling, then decided that he definitely was, and he should just get on with it.

“You can tell me if this is too soon, or if you just don’t want to take this step. But it’s been two months, and we make a decent team.” Drawing a narrow black box from the bedside table he offered it to Ray, watching as his companion opened it carefully.

Brown eyes widened slightly as he saw the box and he took a moment to let what was happening sink in before opening the jewellery case. Inside a short silver chain lay against the black velvet cushion, a single blue fire opal at it’s centre. The collar was perfect. Not too fussy, but eye catching enough to inform anyone looking that he was unavailable.

“Leonard…” Ray’s voice held a breathless quality as he looked from the collar to his Witch.  **His**. He couldn’t quite believe it. Leonard was clever, witty, dangerous and beautiful, and he’d decided to take Ray as his own. “Will you put it on me, please?” 

He didn’t trust himself to say anything further, lest he sound like someone who’d just been offered an engagement ring. Those other feelings he had for his partner were best kept hidden. Leaning forward, he sat perfectly still as Leonard fastened the collar around his neck, revelling silently in the feeling of Len’s fingertips against his skin as the elder man smoothed out the chain, and set the opal to nestle in the hollow of his throat.

Turning his head, Ray meant to thank the Witch, but he hadn’t accounted for Leonard to be so close. Temporarily lost in those enticing blue eyes he only hesitated for the briefest of moments before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to his Witch’s lips. Leonard’s fingers sliding up his neck to tangle into his hair only served as encouragement and he pressed closer, wanting -needing- to be touching as much as possible in that moment, turning them into a heated tangle of limbs against the sheets.

For his part Leonard was only mildly surprised at his Familiar’s reaction to their bonding. He’d sensed the other man’s attraction growing over the last couple of weeks and he’d made no attempt to hide his own appreciation for Raymond’s body. But the collar showed he wanted the man as a whole, he wanted them to be a partnership and the physical side was a bonus, albeit a very welcome one. 

When finally they paused for breath, Leonard smiled, trailing his hand down the centre of Ray’s chest. “So, I take that as a yes, Raymond.”


End file.
